Nilotinib hydrochloride (1) is a tyrosine kinase inhibitor used for the treatment of drug-resistant chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML). It is marketed in the United States as Tasigna™.

WO 2007/015870 A2 discloses crystalline forms of 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methylimidazol-1-yl)-5-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)3-(4-pyridin-3-yl-pyrimidin-2-ylamino)-benzamide free base and salts thereof by various processes.
WO 2010/054056 A2 discloses crystalline forms of Nilotinib hydrochloride.
WO 2010/081443 A2 discloses co-crystals of inhibitors of tyrosine kinases, especially of Imatinib mesylate, which have been found as a suitable form of API for dosage forms, both conventional and with controlled release for medicaments of the second generation. Complexes of kinase inhibitors with functionalized polysaccharides form solid dispersions suitable for pharmaceutical applications.
WO 2011/086541 relates to a novel polymorph of 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methyl-imidazol-1-yl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-3-[(4-pyridin-3-yl-pyrimidin-2-yl)amino]benzamide(Nilotinib)monohydrochloride monohydrate, and to methods for preparing, pharmaceutical compositions comprising, and methods of treatment using said polymorph.
WO 2011/033307 A1 relates to nilotinib dihydrochloride and its hydrates, to methods for preparing nilotinib dihydrochloride and its hydrates, pharmaceutical compositions comprising nilotinib dihydrochloride and its hydrates, and methods of treatment using the same.
Crystalline Forms of NLT HCl are disclosed in IP.com Journal 2010, 10(3B), 11; IP.com Journal 2009, 9(12B), 14; IP.com Journal 2009, 9(9B), 61; and IP.com PriorArt DataBase.IP.com Number (May 26, 2009) IPCOM000183524D.
IP.com Journal 2010, 10(5A), 25 discloses a crystalline form of 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3-[[4-(3-pyridinyl)-2-pyrimdinyl]amino]-benzamide.
IP.com Journal 2010, 10(12A), 18 and IP.com Journal 2010, 10(9A), 21 discloses crystalline forms of 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3-[[4-(3-pyridinyl)-2-pyrimidinyl]amino]-benzamide salts.
IP.com Journal 2010, 10(12B), 28 discloses a crystallization process for 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3-[[4-(3-pyridinyl)-2-pyrimidinyl]amino]-benzamide.
IP.com Journal 2010, 10(7B), 3 discloses amorphous 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3-[[4-(3-pyridinyl)-2-pyrimidinyl]amino]-benzamide salts.
WO 2011/163222 A1 discloses that Nilotinib salts and crystalline forms thereof have been prepared and characterized.
WO 2012/055351 A1 discloses a crystal form of Nilotinib hydrochloride with X-ray powder diffraction as disclosed therein and a preparation method thereof.
WO 2012/070062 A2 discloses a novel crystalline form of Nilotinib hydrochloride, process for its preparation and pharmaceutical compositions comprising it.
WO 2012/174082 A1 discloses soluble pharmaceutical compositions of amorphous nilotinib or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof using one or more organic acids that function as a solubilizing agent, increasing the bioavailability of nilotinib and suppressing the food effect associated with certain compositions of nilotinib. The pharmaceutical compositions are in the form of solid oral dosage forms, including capsules and tablets.
US 2013/0210847 A1 provides a process for the preparation of Nilotinib.
WO 2014/059518 A1 discloses solid forms of Nilotinib hydrochloride and methods of preparation of various crystalline solvates of Nilotinib HCl including benzyl alcohol, acetic acid, propylene glycol, and isopropanol. Nilotinib HCl is a tyrosine kinase inhibitor used for the treatment of drug resistant chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML).
WO 2014/060449 A1 relates to crystalline materials comprising nilotinib and a carboxylic acid, carboxylic acid ester, carboxylic acid amide or sulfonic acid as a co-crystal former, and to pharmaceutical compositions comprising said materials. The invention also relates to processes for preparing said crystalline materials and to methods of using said crystalline materials to treat a disease condition in which tyrosine kinase inhibition is beneficial.